


I Don't See the Appeal

by Birds_And_Buses



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Existentialism, Original Fiction, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birds_And_Buses/pseuds/Birds_And_Buses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem I've had stuck in my head. I might add to it later, I might not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't See the Appeal

                          

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                           Death looked down upon the twisting mess of a mangled species

                                                                    And wondered

                                                                                                  Where the appeal was

                                                                                                                                            In Life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this poem, let me know. I've got dozens of other bits and pieces to share if anyone wants to read them.


End file.
